Daddy's Girl
by Britany LovArt
Summary: Traduction de PotionMasterMistress chaps 1-7 traduits par Miss Baxter. Hermione cache quelquechose à Snape depuis cinq ans...Les Reviews sont les bienvenues!
1. chapitre 1

**Cette Histoire est une traduction de la fic de PotionsMasterMistress qui s'appelle Daddy's Girl. Rien n'est à moi et surtout pas les sept premiers chapitres qui ont été traduits par Miss Baxter ou Cheyna ou Samanq Baxter ni le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter qui appartient à mon Mentor, Mrs Joann Kathleen Rowling née à Chipping Sodbury et qui vit à Edimburgh, ville ou va sûrement naître son troisième enfant c'est d'ailleurs la course entre le bébé et le prochain tome de Harry Potter selon une information du site officiel!**

**Merci et Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

Maman, regarde moi!!!"

Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son roman et regarda sa fille de 5 ans, essayant son nouveau balai volant pour enfant. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.....c'était la raison de son brusque départ de Poudlard, école pour sorciers et sorcières, lors de sa 7ème année.

"Chocogrenouille" murmura une voix de femme à la statue, qui pivota pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Hermione enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin ici. Elle gravit l'escalier en spirale afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

"Ahhhh, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous attendais. Sorbet citron?"

"Non, merci. Je voudrais vous parler monsieur."

"Comme je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe là plupart du temps à Poudlard, j'ai peut être une idée de votre problème, mais je vous en prie, expliquez cependant." Albus Dumbledore indiqua à Hermione une chaise très confortable juste devant la cheminée, et s'assit près d'elle. "Cela concerne vos heures supplémentaires dans le laboratoire de potions, je me trompe?"

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise. "En partie".

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

Hermione regarda ses mains pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour continuer. C'était Dumbledore, le plus juste des sorciers qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. "J'ai fais une horrible erreur. Je pense que j'ai besoin de quitter Poudlard."

"Continuez"

"Je suis enceinte professeur."

"Très joli vol, Rhiannon, mais tu ne devrais pas voler dans la maison." Hermione sourit à la petite beauté aux cheveux si noir qui se tenait devant elle.

"Mais maman, je ne peux pas voler à l'extérieur. Les moldus pourraient me voir." répliqua Rhiannon.

Hermione pris sa fille dans ses bras. "Demain, je mettrais un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin de derrière. Bien entendu tant que tu ne voles pas au-dessus des barrières."

"Maman, tu sais que les balais volants pour enfants ne peuvent pas aller si haut, et en plus, c'est interdit par la loi d'être vu en train de faire de la magie par les moldus."

Hermione était toujours étonnée de voir que sa fille lui ressemblait tant. Toujours en train de respecter les règles.....enfin, pour le moment.

Hermione enlaça sa fille une fois de plus. Elles étaient tout ce que l'autre avait.

Les parents d'Hermione n'auraient plus rien à faire d'elle après avoir entendu la nouvelle.

"TU ES QUOI??????????????"

Hermione n'avait jamais vu son père autant énervé auparavant. Sa mère s'était assise sans voix sur le canapé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle obtiendrait cette réaction de leur part.

"Je...........Je...........Je suis enceinte. Je quitte Poudlard pour avoir un bébé."

"Tu n'es qu'une petite insolente!!! Qui est le père, ou peut être ne le sais-tu même pas!"

Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer. "Je sais qui est le père, mais personne ne doit le découvrir."

"C'est Harry Potter?"

"Papa, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te l'ais déjà dis. C'est trop dangereux pour le père si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait. Je ne le mettrais pas, lui ou notre enfant, en danger."

"Hermione, comment peux-tu être si égoïste?" La mère d'Hermione avait finalement retrouvé sa voix et se levait doucement du canapé.

"Maman, c'est plus pour sa sécurité que la nôtre." Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de Voldemort à ses parents. Ils l'auraient retiré de l'école dès sa seconde année sinon. "Le père de mon enfant doit rester secret." Les larmes commencèrent à descendre le long des joues d'Hermione.

Le père d'Hermione se ressaisit. "Bien, je peux clairement voir qu'une seule alternative à cette situation. Cela peut être fait discrètement et personne ne saura jamais que nous avons été déshonorés par notre propre fille."

"Papa, NON!! Je vais avoir cet enfant!!"

"Alors tu peux partir de cette maison, et ne jamais revenir. Nous ne t'autorisons pas à faire ça à notre famille."

Hermione reposa Rhiannon sur le sol. "Va ranger ton balai et va te préparer pour aller dormir. Il est tard."

Après un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa mère, Rhiannon Granger se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione s'assit pour penser. Rhiannon était tellement mature pour son âge. Elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle était un peu "différente" des autres enfants dans la rue. En plus d'être une sorcière, elle était une des rares sans père. Hermione pensait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle devait peut être envoyer un hibou au père de Rhiannon, mais s'était toujours arrêté après le "_Cher_".....que lui dire? Hermione était sûre qu'il serait en colère d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de la vie de sa fille durant 5ans.

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Souriant, elle savait exactement qui c'était.

"Harry, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper." dit Hermione en serrant dans ses bras son plus grand ami.

"J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard pour l'habituelle histoire d'avant dormir."

"Elle est juste prête à aller dormir."

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux au son de petits pieds courant à pleine vitesse.

"Oncle Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rhiannon se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

"Comment va pas petite Pixie?" dit Harry, embrassant Rhiannon sur la joue.

"Tu es rigolo Oncle Harry. C'est l'heure de mon histoire?" Rhiannon regarda Harry avec de gros yeux innocents.

"Bien sûr. Monte dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans une minute."

"Ok." Rhiannon embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue et courut dans sa chambre.

Hermione regarda Harry pendant une minute. "Elle adore son nouveau balai volant. Elle est naturelle. Je lui ai promis de mettre un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin pour qu'elle n'ait plus à naviguer dans le salon." Hermione rit.

"Hermione, tu dois lui dire."

"Je sais."

Harry et Ron étaient probablement les plus surpris de ne pas voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient supposé qu'ils iraient ensemble réviser leurs examens de fin d'année à la bibliothèque. Leur attention se dirigea vers la table des professeurs quand Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.

"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer ceci. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger doit quitter Poudlard à cause d'une urgence familiale. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'elle puisse cependant continuer son année et la valider comme le reste de la classe."

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, intrigués. Hermione ne leur cachait jamais rien.

Harry trouva Hermione dans son bureau, une plume posée sur un parchemin.

"Tu lui envoies finalement un hibou?"

"Oh Harry, je ne trouve pas les mots. Je l'ai gardé éloigné de sa propre chair et son propre sang pendant 5ans. Je sais que je dois lui dire le plus vite possible, dans quelques années ce sera évident, mais je ne trouve pas les mots."

"Elle est très précieuse. J'aurais tellement espéré qu'elle soit à moi."

* * *

Elle est très précieuse. J'aurais tellement espéré qu'elle soit à moi. L'histoire, bien sûr! Allez, pour le prochain chapitre! N'oubliez pas, jusqu'au chapter 7, la trad est à Cheyna ou Miss Baxter, ou Samanq Baxter! Allez...Au revoir, à dans deux semaines!

Britany LovArt des Filles du Net


	2. chapitre 2

**Merci aux Reviewers:**

**nom du reviewer:** _review_

réponse

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione regarda nerveusement sa fille jouant dans le jardin. En dehors du fait que Rhiannon avait décidé de faire diverses figures dangereuses avec son nouveau balai volant, elle allait finalement rencontrer le père de son enfant.

Hermione s'assit seule pendant quelques heures après que Harry fut rentré chez lui pour Ginny, qui devait accoucher de leur premier enfant sous peu.

Hermione devait beaucoup à Harry. D'une certaine façon, Harry et Ron avait découvert par eux-mêmes son secret et étaient venu la voir à la maternité de St Mangouste . Hermione était persuadée que chacun pensait que l'autre était le père. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'elle était vierge avant la conception. Un regard à la petite tête retira tous les doutes de l'esprit de Harry, mais pas de Ron. Hermione n'avait jamais revu Ron depuis ce jour. Toutes les nouvelles venaient d'Harry et de Ginny.

Harry était un tel soutien. Il avait acheté cette maison pour Hermione et s'était arrangé pour lui trouver un travail à la maison qui payait bien. Elle recherchait des charmes pour le ministère.

Hermione prit finalement une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une note très simple:

"J'ai gardé éloigné de toi un secret depuis près de 6ans.

C'est le moment de te le révéler.

Viens à ma rencontre chez moi demain pour le déjeuner s'il te plaît.

Sincèrement,

Hermione Granger"

Puis elle attendit.

Hermione vérifia sa montre. Presque l'heure. Elle savait que son invité serait très ponctuel. Il ne montrait jamais aucun retard.

"Rhiannon, Maman va préparer le repas. Tu peux jouer, mais s'il te plaît, pas de façon trop dangereuse."

Hermione avait juste refermé la porte lorsqu'elle entendit le familier "pop" du transplanage. Elle regarda et vit que son invité était en avance.

"Alors, Mademoiselle Granger, quelle révélation peut être si importante pour interrompre mon travail de l'après-midi?"

"Ca me fait également plaisir de vous voir, Professeur." Pour diverses raisons, le sarcasme venait naturellement autour de cet homme.

"Dispensée de plaisanteries. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, et vu que tu n'es plus mon élève, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à m'appeler professeur."

"Ok, donc monsieur." Cette remarque n'entraîna qu'un froncement de sourcils chez son visiteur. "C'est en rapport avec la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Poudlard si soudainement."

"Dumbledore nous en a parlé. Quelque urgence familiale."

"En fait, ce n'est pas vrai."

A ce moment là, la tête de Rhiannon fit apparition au niveau de la porte. "Maman, le repas est prêt? J'ai faim."

Hermione vit alors le choc sur le visage de son visiteur. Il était en train de regarder une version miniature de lui-même.

"Severus Rogue, voici ta fille."

* * *

Merci de toutes ces reviews! (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit?oO)

Bah à dans deux semaines alors!

Britany LovArt des Filles du NET


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le trio resta debout, se regardant, pendant quelques minutes.

Rhiannon laissa finalement sa curiosité l'emporter. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'étranger curieusement familier, offrant sa petite main pour saluer.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Rhiannon Granger. Et vous?"

Snape regarda dans des yeux tellement ressemblant aux siens, mais aussi si différents. Après une minute, Snapes'abaissa au niveau de l'enfant, et prit sa main.

"Professeur Snape, de Poudlard. J'étais un des professeurs de ta maman."

"J'ai vu votre photo sur l'album photo de maman. Vous ne paraissez pas si effrayant en vrai."

Hermione pensa voir Rogue sourire.

"Rhiannon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Oncle Harry un moment? Je te rappellerai pour le dîner. Je dois parler au professeur Snape un instant."

Rhiannon regarda les deux adultes d'un air curieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu le visage de cet homme quelque part, en dehors de l'album photo de sa mère. Finalement elle prit une pomme de la corbeille à fruits sur la table, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Rhiannon trouva Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny se relaxant devant leur porte.

Elle aimait le fait qu'Oncle Harry habitait la porte voisine. Cela lui permettait d'aller quelque part quand maman avait besoin de temps pour travailler. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Harry pour un calin.

"Hey, Pixie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Maman travaille?" demanda Harry.

"Non, maman a un visiteur. Un de ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard."

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. "Finalement elle a décidé de lui dire."


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le professeur Snape et Hermione observèrent leur fille qui avait fermé la porte de devant. Snape tourna son regard vers celui d'Hermione, qui eut la difficulté de regarder de nouveau son ancien maître depotions magiques en face.

"Je suppose que c'était cela ton grand secret Je peux honnêtement te dire que je suis légèrement heureux que tu aie quitté Poudlard sans me le dire. ."

Hermione regarda de haut Snape, comme il avait encore tenu son sarcasme élémentaire.

"Allons dans le salon pour nous y asseoir. Je ne pense pas que mes jambes pourront me tenir encore longtemps debout."

Ils entrèrent dans le salon d'Hermione et se reposèrent sur des chaises facilement opposées.

"Maintenant, explique-toi." Snape était le premier à parler.

"Je ne sais réellement pas par où commencer."

"Essaie par le début. "

Hermione soupira.

"Oui, Je suppose que c'est un bon endroit pour en discuter. Te rappelles-tu que nous avons travaillé sur le traitement de la lycanthropie au cours de ma 6ème et 7ème année ? "

"Comment est-ce que je peux l'oublier ? " Snape utilisa son ricanement habituel, normalement réservé pour les Gryffondor en cours de potion.

"Rhiannon a été conçue la nuit où nous avons découvert le traitement."

**_Flash Back_**

"Je pense que nous avons le résultat, professeur. Juste à temps .Ce soir c'est la pleine lune."

Professeur Snape regarda dans le chaudron, inspectant son contenu.

"Ca semble bon. Bon travail... Pour uneGryffondor. "

L'excellent travail aime davantage. D'après sa mémoire, dans le lointain, il n'avait jamais obtenu ceci.

"Nettoyez les approvisionnements, j'appelle Remus pour le tester. "

Snape observa l'étudiante de septième année nettoyer méticuleusement leur zone de travail. Mettant tout à l'endroit où les objets étaient placés avant. Il fut stupéfié du travail qu'Hermione Granger lui avait sorti. Normalement il prise beaucoup d'actions dans les sorciers et moldus soutenus, mais Hermione était la meilleure jamais vue. Il a dû y avoir de la magie quelque part dans sa famille, mais elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle était la première.

Hermione mit tous les approvisionnements de nouveau dans leurs endroits, gardant un oeil sur le maître de potions. Il trouvait presque aussi horrible, le fait que les autres étudiants l'ont incité pour être dehors. Hermione fut étonnée quand Snape la retint en arrière de la classe en sa 6ème année pour lui demander l'aide sur ce breuvage magique. Parce qu'il a eu plusieurs échecs, peu de succès. Il a semblé être le meilleur de tous. Hermione a espéré au delà de tout espoir que celui-ci fonctionnerait. Remus Lupin fut extrêmement patient et plus encore lorsqu'il voulu examiner les potions puisqu'il était le seul loup-garou connu. Hermione attrapa le professeur Snape, l'observant pendant qu'elle arrangeait les fioles d'une manière ordonnée dans son coffret d'approvisionnement. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour l'observer. Ils se regardèrent, l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Snape ne parte dans un tourbillon de robe noire. Hermione se reposa sur un banc en l'attendant, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle a eu une sensation très impaire dans le fond de son estomac. La manière dont Snape la regardait n'avait pas semblée être celle réservée d'un professeur à son étudiant. Elle a ressemblé à beaucoup plus... Puisque c'était le commencement des vacances et que le château était presque vide d'étudiants, Hermione décida d'attendre le retour de Snape dans son bureau. Elle s'installa dans une des chaises qu'il avait garée devant la cheminée Elle utilisa sa baguette pour allumer le feu. Elle a noté, au cours de beaucoup de réunions, que Snape a très rarement maintenu un feu dans son bureau. Il l'a réclamé, l'a aimé (le froid) du meilleur de la façon. Hermione préférait beaucoup plus être au chaud. Elle se fut bientôt retrouvée assoupie.

Severus Snape s'est retrouvé dans une bonne humeur, très rare. La potion était un succès. Remus s'est tenu directement en plein dans le clair de lune, et son développement a fait remarquer un seul cheveu parasite. Ils sont restés quelques minutes pour célébrer cette victoire avant que Snape ne se décide à retourner dans son bureau. Il fut très étonné de découvrir sous une forme endormie, son associée de l'année passée, gisant dans une des chaises devant le feu.

Snape regarda Hermione pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait si paisible, si angélique... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi être une mouche sur le mur dans son dortoir ainsi il pourrait toujours observer son sommeil. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il pensa « Qu'elle est belle. ». Snape déplaça doucement une mèche rebelle hors du visage d'Hermione. Elle s'était réveillée dès le début. Elle a vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Snape quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

"P..P..Professeur, je suis désolée. J'ai dû m'endormir en vous attendant. " S'excusa Hermione en s'asseyant le plus droitement possible.

Snape se tapit vers le bas, à la hauteur des yeux d'Hermione et la prit par ses bras.

"La potion était bien travaillée. Remus ne s'est pas transformé."

"Oh Professeur, c'est magnifique !! "

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son professeur dans une grande étreinte. Snape ne put se déplacer pendant une seconde. Il n'avait jamais été serré dans les bras d'un étudiant avant. Pas comme ceci .Il aimait réellement être étreint. Il lui renvoya son étreinte mais peut-être un peu trop violement. L'esprit d'Hermione semblait occupé. Il a trouvé son étreinte très douce et pliante, comme le mastic de ses mains. Il souleva avec une de ses mains ses cheveux. Tellement doucement. Il pourrait sentir le parfum de son shampooing. De la lavande avec un peu de vanille. Si doux.

Hermione pu sentir les doigts de Snape dans ses cheveux. Il s'est senti si sensuel. Elle déplaça ses mains pour les mettre dans ses cheveux. Bien à sa surprise. Ils n'étaient pas graisseux comme beaucoup le croyaient. Ils étaient doux .

"Vous charmez vos cheveux, n'est ce pas ? "

Snape inclina légèrement la tête en réponse.

"Vos dents aussi"

Snape inclina encore la tête.

"Pourquoi ? "

Hermione regarda le visage de Snape, sans se laisser aller.

"J'ai appris dans mon enfance qu'il me convient d'être laid. "

"Je ne vous trouve pas laid. "Dit Hermione en soulevant sa main pour caresser sa joue. "Tout à fait l'opposé en fait. "

Snape se détendit dans une position plus reposante, entraînant Hermione dans son mouvement. Ils se sont regardés l'un l'autre silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Snape ne prenneHermione derrière son cou et ne l'entraîne dans un baiser. Le coeur d'Hermione sauta pour atterrir dans son estomac. Ce n'était comme aucun baiser jamais eu avant. Les baisers de Viktor étaient mouillés, et il a souvent manqué sa bouche. Les baisers de Ron n'étaient rien des smacks d'adolescent plus que seul. Tandis que ceux du professeur Snape la faisaient se courber littéralement. Snape pu sentir Hermione fondre pratiquement sous sa bouche. Il a essayé de s'écarter, seulement pour laisser Hermione se retirer plus. Snape interrompit le baiser juste assez longtemps pour enlever le charme de jaunissement de ses dents. Il a entendu la pleurnicherie d'Hermione légèrement, pendant que sa langue sondait sa bouche ouverte. Bientôt leurs langues étaient plongées dans un combat acharné aux extrémités des deux bouches. Quand ils ont finalement arrêté pour manque d'air, Hermione découvrit qu'elle se trouvait vers le bas, devant le foyer, avec Snape se penchant partiellement au-dessus d'elle. Respirant fortement, tout qu'elle pu dire était "_Wow_" Elle a atteint jusqu'à la course ses doigts par les cheveux à son temple.

"Professeur... " Snape mit un doigt au-dessus des lèvres d'Hermione

"Dis mon prénom, Hermione. "

Hermione fondit presque à la manière dont son prénom a retentit. Hermione ferma ses yeux pendant que Snape commençait à embrasser son cou...Elle senti ses mains aux agrafes de sa longue robe. Une partie de son esprit lui indiquait qu'il devait s'arrêter mais il voulu continuer, celui-ci s'est senti trop bon pour arrêter le reste de son esprit.

"Je m'arrête lorsque vous me le demanderez. " Entendit Hermione à son oreille

"N'arrêtez pas. " Répondit-elle en déplaçant ses mains aux agrafes des robes longues de Snape. "Severus"

Pendant des secondes, ils s'étaient privés de leurs longues robes. Hermione regarda vers le haut de Snape, surprise.

"Maintenant je sais ce que les bons magiciens portent sous leurs robes longues. " Indiqua Hermione avec un sourire.

"Et les bonnes sorcières en portent beaucoup trop."gémit Snape pendant qu'il commençait à travailler les boutons sur le chemisier d'Hermione.

Hermione rit nerveusement lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts de Snape sur sa peau nue. Pas qu'il l'a chatouillée. En fait son contact était comme l'électricité qui a traversé son corps. Snape fit glisser la blouse d'Hermione de ses épaules. Il la tira dans une position étant assise et a touché sa baguette magique dans son dos. Hermione se sentit étreinte sur son soutien-gorge ouvert et a alors senti les mains de Snape pétrissant ses seins. Elle gémi et s'inclina pour se diriger de nouveau vers lui et lui donner la pleine forme de son cou. Il atteint de ses mains, derrière elle, la fermeture éclair de sa jupe pour la défaire.

-Un peu impatiente, ma petite débauchée ?" Snape gronda avant la nouvelle prise de sa bouche dans un baiser pour frapper ses chaussettes, qui, tout à fait comme les chaussures d'Hermione ont pris la fuite à travers la pièce.

-_WOW_ ! dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Elle se senti bientôt comme étant baissée de nouveau vers le foyer. Snape essaya de mordre les mains brûlées d'Hermione en laissant une traînée de bave en bas de son corps, ses lèvres suivirent en embrassant chaque partie de son corps. Hermione haleta parce que les mains de Snape ont baissé sa jupe et son slip en bas ses hanches. Hermione se tordit comme les vagues de plaisir parcouraient son corps.

-Severus, s'il te plaît!

Snape se souleva pour se pencher d'une part sur Hermione. Son autre main continua de vagabonder entre ses jambes.

-S'il te plaît de quoi?

-S'il te plaît...Je veux...

-Que veux-tu, dis-moi.

-Je te veux, Severus.

-Alors tu m'auras.

Snape sépara les jambes d'Hermione avec un genou et se mit à genoux sur elle. Il entra lentement en elle, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit des halètements de douleur venant d'Hermione.

-Je t'ai blessée... C'est ta première fois

-C'est ok, Severus, ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît. Dit Hermione comme elle caressait les joues de Snape.

Snape regarda Hermione dans les yeux et y vit... de l'amour. Il a observé nombres de fois les yeux de ses étudiants mais ce qu'il craignait n'y paraissait pas: jamais d'amour.

-Oh mon dieu Hermione, tu es exquise.

Hermione souri et tira le visage de Snape vers elle pour un baiser. Elle a alors soulevé ses hanches, le faisant gémir. Snape commença à se déplacer lentement à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Ses halètements de plaisir le faisant seulement vouloir aller plus rapidement, mais il voulait être doux. Finalement il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Avec une poussée finale sa semence se répandit dans l'intimité d'Hermione. Il s'effondra en plus sur Hermione, au moment temps où elle cria son extase.

-Hermione, tu a pleuré. Je t'ai fais mal? Dit Snape en essuyant une larme du coin de l'oeil d'Hermione.

-Non, c'était juste si merveilleux. C'était beaucoup mieux que jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça aurait pu l'être !"

-Pourquoi moi Hermione ? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Weasley "

-Je ne les aime pas. "


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre5**

"Miss Granger... "

Ce n'était toujours pas cela.

Hermione déglutit, il s'agissait bien du professeur Snape dont elle se souvenait. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

"Oui".

"Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce secret loin de moi pendant ces 5 ans ? Je pense vraiment que j'avais au moins le droit de savoir."

"Je ne voulais pas vous mettre, Rhiannon ou toi en danger. Tu combattais toujours Voldemort. Je pense que s'il avait appris que tu avais un enfant, il l'aurait utilisé contre toi. Il aurait pu l'enlever, la torturer ou qui sait ce que ce monstre ferait pour te détruire. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour tous les deux, que personne ne soit au courant. Au départ les gens en auraient déduit qu'il s'agissait du bébé de Ron...

Snape eu une grimace de dérision à l'idée que l'enfant soit d'un Weasley

"Personne ne pourrait avancer que la petite soit une Weasley avec des cheveux aussi sombres. "

"C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas restée à Poudlard, pour que personne ne le sache. "

"J'ai vu que l'usine (1) de Poudlard laissaient entendre une grossesse non planifiée. Ce qui a créé des rumeurs effrénées. Cela nous aurait causé des problèmes, de plus cela t'aurait coûté ton travail. "

"Je n'aurais pas perdu mon travail. "

"Mais tu es un enseignant qui a eu une liaison avec une étudiante de dix sept ans... Mit enceinte une étudiante de dix-sept ans. De plus tu aurais perdu ton poste ! Si ce n'est pas une raison ça ?"

Hermione voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

"Si ce n'est que c'était la fin de ma septième année... Je ne sais pas quoi."

" Tu n'avais plus dix-sept ans Hermione. "

"Je peux te dire que je le sais vu le temps que j'ai passée à pleurer. J'ai eu dix sept ans le 19 septembre de cette fameuse année. "

"Te rappelles-tu du Retourneur de Temps que tu as utilisé en troisième année ?"

"Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? "

"L'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps a ajouté une année à ton âge. Chronologiquement, même si tu avais bien dix-sept ans physiquement et mentalement, tu avais en fait dix-huit ans. Tu étais déjà une adulte Hermione. "

Hermione haleta. "Par les dents de Merlin" (2)

"Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas mentionné cet aspect de l'utilisation du Retourneur de Temps. Pas étonnant, que j'ai été si fatiguée à la fin de mes journées, même littéralement achevée vers la fin de l'année. "

Snape se releva et marcha pour se planter devant Hermione. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à genoux devant elle.

" Donc tu vois bien que je ne pouvais pas être renvoyé. Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu vous protéger, toi et l'enfant, de Voldemort qui aurait pu vous utiliser contre moi. Mais la guerre est finie depuis trois ans. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? "

" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai profondément cru que tu nierais ta paternité. Ou Voldemort n'est peut-être pas encore une fois vraiment mort, il nous a déjà trompés une fois auparavant. Je pense vraiment que c'est parce que j'ai eu peur."

Snape tira Hermione vers lui pour la mettre debout.

"Pour être parfaitement honnête Hermione, je ne sais pas non plus comment j'aurais réagi. C'était une période très sombre de ma vie. Sans Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu."

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de se battre avec les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux.

"Oh Professeur... Je pense que dans les circonstances actuelles, nous pouvons nous passer de plaisanteries. Je suis tellement désolée, Severus. J'avais si peur que tu sois fâché. J'ai tenu ta propre chair et ton sang loin de toi pendant 5 ans. "

"J'ai été très étonné oui. Nous avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Tu n'es jamais revenue. "

"Pourquoi ? "

"J'ai eu peur et j'étais honteuse. J'ai été élevée pour être une bonne fille et les bonnes filles n'ont pas à coucher avec leurs enseignants. En plus, j'ai réalisé lorsque je suis retourné à mon dortoir que nous n'avions pas utilisé de contraception. J'ai supposé que les chances d'être enceinte seraient minimes si c'était seulement une fois. "

"Hermione, as-tu des regrets? "

"Juste en quittant Poudlard et en ne me réconciliant pas avec mes parents. "

"Tes parents? "

"Ils n'ont pas vraiment été ravi que je tombe enceinte à dix-sept ans. Je pense qu'ils ont cru qu'Harry était le père et que je ne l'épouserais pas. J'ai essayé de me réconcilier avec ma mère. Elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres. De mon côté j'ai envoyé quelques images, mais mon père fait comme si il n' y avait rien. Pour lui il n'a plus aucune fille. Il ne se rend pas compte que même les filles intelligentes font des erreurs."

Snape attrapa Hermione dans une étreinte.

"Très chère Hermione... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je devrais être le coupable. Je suis le plus vieux et devrais être le plus sage. Je n'ai pas su que tu étais vierge. J'ai pensé que tu connaissais déjà ces choses Au moment où j'ai compris, c'était trop tard. "

"Mais je suis ici maintenant et je serai ici dorénavant. Pourquoi ne récupérerions-nous pas notre fille ici, pour lui annoncer les dernières nouvelles ? "

"Bonne idée. Elle sera extasiée de découvrir qu'elle a finalement un papa. "

Sur un caprice, Hermione sepercha sur la pointe de ses pieds et donna un léger baiser à Snape.

Elle rit du regard surprit qui anima son visage et alla alors à la porte d'entrée appeler sa fille.

"Rhiannon...Reviens maintenant à la maison. Maman a quelque chose à te dire. "

Elle vit le saut que sa fille exécuta des genoux d'Harry et la regarda tomber sur la pelouse verdoyante.

Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny et leva un pouce en haut.

"Comment te sens-tu Ginny ? "

"Je suis d'une humeur excellente Hermione. Retourne voir ton visiteur. " dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Rhiannon dirigea ses pas en haut, la menant à la maison et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione alla se placer à côté de Snape.

Le professeur de Potions observa l'enfant. La chair de sa chair, il la regarda fixement d'une façon qu'Hermione ne pu interpréter.

Cela pouvait être de l'horreur, cela pouvait être de l'étonnement, cela pouvait être du bonheur ou bien de la colère. Et c'était très probablement toutes ces émotions qui dégringolaient dans sa tête, même si elles ne transparaissaient pas. comme si elles s'annulaient.

"Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota t-il. Jamais auparavant une de mes créations n'a été aussi... belle! "

Il se tourna vers Hermione et elle fut agréablement choquée de voir un début de larmes dans ses yeux.

"Mais bien sûr, je dois avoir été responsable. Seulement, j'ai dû te causer une telle douleur. Mais j'ai fait mes contributions maigres et propres à l'existence de ce bel enfant."

Rhiannon s'approcha à ce jour de son côté.

"Elle est encore meilleure à l'embuscade que son père", pensa Hermione avec un pouffement de rire.

"Vous ... vous êtes mon père ? " demanda t-elle. Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni un rejet mais simplement une question d'enfant

Sa réponse fut également simple.

"Oui".

"Comment avez-vous blessé ma maman ? " Dit-elle de nouveau, pas en accusant, juste interrogativement.

"Parce que, " - cette fois, le maître de potions dût manier gauchement ses mots"... parce que je l'ai obligée à m'aimer lorsque je n'étais pas digne d'amour et j'ai pris quelque chose en elle qui n'était pas à moi. "

Rhiannon leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était à présent debout avec son bras autour de la taille de sa maman.

"J'ai pensé que vous étiez bien familiers quand vous êtes venus ici plus tôt. J'ai également pensé que c'était les mêmes images que dans les albums photos de ma maman, mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce que vous êtes mon père que je vous ressemble de si près. "

Snape sembla étonné quand Rhiannon enveloppa soudainement ses jambes de ses petits bras.

"Merci d'être revenu papa !"

1 : (NT : la machine à rumeurs)

2 : (ndc : hum... j'en apprends tous les jours ! NT2 : En fait c'est par le dentier de Merlin mais comme là ça fait un peu plus expression ce n'est pas _Merlin's Fangs!_)


End file.
